Posesif
by Kurotori Rei
Summary: AU—Rasa cinta itu menjadi posesif. Kewarasan dirinya telah hilang dan kini hanyalah ada rasa 'cinta' yang membutakan matanya. [KuroAka] / requested by Go Minami Hikari Bi / RnR?
Ia terus berlari, napasnya berderu tidak karuan. Tujuannya kini hanya ada satu; ia harus terus berlari agar dirinya bisa selamat. Padahal ini rumahnya sendiri, tapi entah mengapa rasanya ia tidak menemukan tempat untuk sembunyi.

"Kau tidak bisa lari lagi." Suara itu, ya, itu adalah suara yang sangat ia takuti. Orang itu terus mengejar dirinya di dalam rumah ini. Kenapa? Kenapa? Apakah dirinya melakukan kesalahan? Ia membuka pintu kamarnya, lalu segera ia masuk ke dalam lemari pakaiannya dan menutupnya dengan rapat. Berharap orang itu tidak menemukannya.

Krieet. Ia bisa mendengar suara pintu kamarnya dibuka secara perlahan. Suara langkah kaki juga terdengar sangat berat di telinganya. "Oh ... Tidak ada di sini ya ..." Jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat, sampai akhirnya ia mendengar pintu kamarnya ditutup dan tidak ada suara apapun lagi. Sunyi.

Merasa dirinya aman, ia segera membuka pintu lemarinya dengan perlahan. Tapi, yang ia lihat pertama kali adalah benda tajam yang mengkilat di depan matanya. "Aku menemukanmu!" Semuanya menjadi gelap.

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi, story © Kurotori Rei**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s), Oreshi, etc**

 **Pairing: Kuroko Tetsuya / Akashi Seijuurou**

 **Requested by Go Minami Hikari Bi**

 **Don't like? Don't read.**

 **Happy reading all!**

Perbedaan antara menyayangi dan posesif itu tidaklah jauh, bahkan tanpa sadar kita kadang bisa melewati batas tersebut tanpa sadar.

Kuroko Tetsuya sudah lama menyukai Akashi Seijuurou, sejak kelas 3 SMP. Apalagi mereka berdua berada di dalam kelas yang sama beserta klub yang sama. Beruntungnya lagi, Kuroko sekarang dapat berkomunikasi dengan Akashi dengan mudahnya.

"Yo, Kuroko." Saat itu, laki-laki bersurai _baby blue_ itu sedang bergegas menuju ruang klub basket. Ia berpapasan dengan Akashi yang sedang bersandar di dinding. "Sudah selesai ya? Aku menunggumu dari tadi."

Wajah Kuroko memerah, tetapi wajahnya masih datar. " _D-Doumo_ , Akashi- _kun_. Terima kasih sudah menungguku." _Akashi-_ kun _menungguku. Akashi-_ kun _menungguku. Aku sangat senang._ Setelah itu mereka segera berjalan menuju ruang klub basket.

Melakukan rutinitas seperti biasa, latihan basket di bawah pimpinan kapten Nijimura Shuuzou. Kuroko menantikan pujian dari Akashi saat ia berhasil melakukan _passing_ dengan baik. Yah, walaupun terasa biasa tapi hal sekecil itu sangat berarti baginya.

Tapi, Kuroko memerhatikan bahwa Akashi juga dekat dengan Nijimura. Apalagi mereka terlihat sangat akrab sekali membuat Kuroko sedikit cemburu. Setelah selesai latihan, Kuroko duduk di _bench_ seraya mengambil botol minumnya. "Kuroko _cchi_ ," Kise Ryouta menyapanya. "tadi pas latihan wajahmu terlihat kesal. Ada apa?"

Oh, jadi Kise menyadarinya? Kuroko terdiam, lalu ia segera bertanya. "Kise- _kun_ , apakah Akashi- _kun_ benar-benar dekat dengan Nijimura- _senpai_?"

Awalnya Kise sedikit kebingungan dengan pertanyaan Kuroko. Dirinya memang tahu Kuroko sangat mengagumi—atau menyukai—Akashi Seijuurou, tapi belum pernah pertanyaan seserius ini terlontar dari Kuroko Tetsuya. "E-Eh, iya sih. Habisnya mereka kapten dan wakil kapten sih, tapi ada gosip juga yang mengatakan kalau Nijimura- _senpai_ dan Akashi _cchi_ menjalin hubungan lebih dari itu sih."

Kuroko menegang, pegangan akan botol minumnya mengerat. Iris coklat madu Kise kembali menatap Kuroko, "Memangnya ada apa, Kuroko _cchi_? Ah iya, ya, pasti Kuroko _cchi_ penasaran jadi tidak aneh untuk bertanya." Untungnya Kise tidak terlalu peka untuk menyadari maksud dari pertanyaan Kuroko. Laki-laki bersurai _baby_ _blue_ itu hanya tersenyum tipis—yang sedikit dipaksakan—kepada Kise. "Terima kasih informasinya."

"Eh, ya? Sama-sama." Kuroko meninggalkan Kise, ia kembali mengambil bola basket di dalam sebuah keranjang seraya memikirkan perkataan yang barusan Kise katakan. Jadi, Akashi dan Nijimura menjalin hubungan lebih dari sekadar kapten dan wakil kapten?

 _Bukannya Akashi-_ kun _menyukaiku? Bukannya hanya aku yang ada di dalam hati Akashi-_ kun _? Kenapa Nijimura-_ senpai _bisa sedekat itu dengan Akashi-_ kun _?_ Kuroko sibuk dengan pikirannya, sesekali memandang Nijimura dan Akashi yang sibuk bersama itu. Dan hal yang paling menyakitkan yang pernah Kuroko lihat adalah saat Akashi tersenyum tulus di depan Nijimura.

Kuroko merasakan rasa aneh di dadanya, rasa itu berdesir sangat kuat. _Kenapa Akashi-_ kun _mengkhianatiku? Padahal aku menyukaimu Akashi-_ kun _..._ Kuroko terus meracau tidak jelas, sampai akhirnya ia menemukan suatu ide. _A-Apakah Nijimura-_ senpai _telah menipu Akashi-kun? Iya, pasti Nijimura-_ senpai _telah menipu Akashi-_ kun _dan ingin menjauhkanku darinya._

Kuroko menyeringai, walau tidak ada yang bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. _**Ah. Kalau Nijimura-**_ **senpai** _ **'kusingkirkan', bukannya Akashi-**_ **kun** _ **akan melihatku lagi?! Ya, ya, orang itu hanya PENGGANGGU hubunganku dengan Akashi-**_ **kun** _ **saja.**_

/

"Nijimura- _senpai_ ," Sore hari setelah latihan basket, lagi-lagi Kuroko melihat Nijimura berjalan bersama-sama dengan Akashi. Itu membuat Kuroko semakin membenci Nijimura—hei, bukannya yang boleh bersama dengan Akashi hanyalah dia? Hanya Kuroko? Kenapa ada pengganggu lain yang terus berada di sampingnya? "aku ingin pulang bersama dengan Nijimura- _senpai_ sambil membicarakan sesuatu."

"Nijimura- _senpai_ tidak sibuk 'kan?" tanya Kuroko dengan nada sopan. Tenang saja, ia sudah mempersiapkan segala sesuatu di dalam tasnya. Kondisi aman; Kuroko yakin rencananya akan berjalan dengan lancar tanpa ada yang mengganggu. _Kali ini kau akan menerima hukumannya karena telah berani mendekati Akashi-_ kun _-ku, Nijimura-_ senpai _._

Nijimura sedikit terkejut, tidak biasanya adik kelasnya yang satu ini mengajaknya pulang bersama. Lebih sering ia pulang dengan Aomine, Kise, dan yang lainnya. "Boleh kok." Tanpa curiga, Nijimura menyetujuinya. Kemudian laki-laki bersurai hitam itu menoleh ke arah Akashi. "Maaf ya, hari ini aku nggak bisa ke rumahmu. Mungkin kapan-kapan, ya?"

Tangan Nijimura mengelus kepala Akashi pelan, ia tidak tahu kalau ia telah membuat Kuroko semakin ingin cepat 'menyingkirkan'nya. "Hati-hati, Nijimura- _san_. Kau membuat Kuroko menunggu tuh." balas Akashi. Nijimura terkekeh, "Baiklah, baiklah. Hati-hati juga, Akashi."

Nijimura dan Kuroko berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah, mereka belum membuka pembicaraan apapun. Sunyi; sampai akhirnya di pertengahan jalan Kuroko bertanya, "Nijimura- _senpai_ sangat dekat dengan Akashi- _kun_ ya?"

Nijimura menoleh, "Oh, iya. Wajar 'kan kalau kapten dekat dengan wakil kaptennya?"

Kuroko mengangguk-angguk saja. "Ya, tapi aku senang sih bisa dekat dengan Akashi. Aku malah berpikir untuk menjadikannya pacarku, haha." Kuroko terdiam. Mereka terus melanjutkan perjalanan mereka sampai di depan sebuah gang kecil yang gelap. "Rumahku masuk di sini, Nijimura- _senpai_."

Nijimura merasa ada firasat buruk, benarkah Kuroko tinggal di daerah seperti ini? Kuroko menghentikan langkahnya, begitu juga dengan Nijimura. "Maaf begitu tiba-tiba, tapi bisakah Nijimura- _senpai_ menghadap ke belakang?" pinta Kuroko, tangannya perlahan membuka tasnya. Nijimura menurut, ia menghadap ke belakang. "Ada apa sih, Kuro—"

SAAT! CPRAT! "ARGH!" Nijimura merasa punggungnya disayat sebuah benda yang sangat tajam. "K-Kuroko, apa yang kaulaku—" Saat Nijimura menoleh ke belakang, dilihatnya Kuroko sedang memegang sebuah kapak dengan tatapan menusuk. Melihat tasnya yang terbuka, itu memberikan jawaban kepada Nijimura bahwa Kuroko telah membawanya.

"Selalu saja dekat dengan Akashi- _kun_ , membuatku muak." kata Kuroko dingin. Tangannya menggenggam erat kapak tersebut, lalu dimain-mainkannya. " **Yang boleh dekat dengan Akashi-** _ **kun**_ **itu hanya aku. Paham?** Apalagi saat Nijimura- _senpai_ berkata akan menjadikan Akashi- _kun_ pacar, **harusnya di posisi Nijimura-** _ **senpai**_ **itu AKU kan?** "

"Kuroko—WARGH!"

"Satu!" Kapak diangkat lalu memotong kaki kanan Nijimura, karena agak susah jadi Kuroko menggerakkannya seperti sedang menggergaji. Nijimura menjerit kesakitan, ia bahkan tidak berani melihat ke arah anggota gerak bawahnya itu.

"Dua!" Diganti kaki sebelah kiri, kali ini Kuroko memotongnya dengan tenaga yang lebih kuat sehingga yang ini lebih mudah putus. Darah terciprat ke mana-mana, pakaian Kuroko juga ternodai darah. "Hei, hei, **orang lemah seperti Nijimura-** _ **senpai**_ **tidak bisa melindungi Akashi-** _ **kun**_ **. HANYA AKU YANG BISA! JADI MENYINGKIRLAH DASAR PENGANGGU!** "

Tanpa basa-basi, Kuroko menghantamkan kapak itu ke perut Nijimura berkali-kali sehingga laki-laki bersurai itu terus berteriak seraya memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Bahkan perutnya tampak seperti potongan-potongan daging yang darahnya terus merembes keluar. "K-Kau gila, K-Kuroko—wurrgh." Darah kembali dimuntahi.

Kuroko menatapnya dingin, tatapannya kosong. Ia kembali mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya, Kuroko berbalik dan ia menumpahkan sebuah cairan berbau menyengat. _Minyak tanah?! Kuroko—jangan-jangan ..._ Nijimura menatap Kuroko dengan tatapan ketakutan serta waspada. "A-A-Apa salahku p-padamu, K-Kuroko?!"

"Mendekati Akashi- _kun_. Dia milikku dan **tangan kotormu seenaknya saja memegang kepalanya! KAU TIDAK PANTAS MEMEGANGNYA!** " Kuroko menyalakan korek api yang ia pegang, lalu ia menyeringai. "Nijimura Shuuzou tidak perlu ada di dunia ini."

"Aku dan Akashi cuma—AAAAARRGGHHH!" Kuroko melemparkan korek api tersebut ke tubuh Nijimura, api pun menjalar dengan cepat. Tidak sampai 10 menit, tubuh Nijimura sudah terbakar seluruhnya.

Tidak ada lagi yang mengenal tubuh serta wajahnya. Kuroko berbalik, ia mengambil tasnya dan bertingkah seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. "Ah, bajuku jadi kotor." Agar orang-orang tidak curiga, Kuroko membuka jas depannya. "Aku ... Harus ke rumah Akashi- _kun_."

/

Akashi menutup buku-bukunya, pukul 8 malam itu waktunya untuk berhenti belajar. Karena besok sekolah, sebentar lagi ia harus tidur lebih awal agar besok ia tidak terlambat pergi ke sekolah. Tapi ia ingat ingin mengambil sebuah minuman di bawah—dan letak minumannya ada di kulkas lantai bawah—, segera laki-laki bersurai crimson itu menuruni tangga mau tidak mau.

Suasana rumahnya cukup sepi, beberapa pelayan sudah pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing. Sampai saat itu—

DOK! DOK! DOK! Akashi menghentikan pergerakannya, ia mendengar suara pintu diketuk. Siapa orang yang ingin mengunjunginya malam-mlam? Baru saja ingin Akashi membukanya, tapi ia teringat perkataan beberapa temannya tadi siang. Jarang ada tamu yang berkunjung malam-malam, jika ada pun—bisa saja itu seorang pembunuh.

Akashi menetralkan detak jantungnya. Ketukan tersebut lama-lama berubah menjadi gedoran.

BRAK! BRAK! BRAK! CKLEK! CKLEK! Bahkan engsel pintu juga ikut dimainkan. Akashi hampir panik, tapi ia berusaha untuk tetap tenang.

Drrt. Ponsel yang tadi ia bawa berbunyi, menampilkan sebuah pesan dari nomor tidak dikenal.

 **To: Akashi Seijuurou**

 **From: 08xxxxxxxxxx**

 **Kenapa kau tidak membuka pintunya?**

 **To: Akashi Seijuurou**

 **From: 08xxxxxxxxxx**

 **Aku ada di depan. MENUNGGUMU.**

Akashi tergelak, lebih parahnya lagi, kamarnya berada cukup jauh dari tempat berdirinya sekarang. Sebelum ia berlari menuju tangga, Akashi mendengar suara 'cklek' yang menandakan bahwa pintu telah terbuka, suara langkah kaki memasuki indra pendengarannya. "Akashi- _kun_ ... Kau di mana ...?"

Akashi tersentak, suara itu ... Suara itu bukannya—"AKASHI- _KUN_ KAU DI MANA?! JANGAN BERSEMBUNYI! AKU INGIN MELIHATMU! AYO KEMARI! AKU INGIN MELIHATMU!" Suara yang biasa Akashi dengan datar dan tanpa nada, sekarang berubah menjadi sebuah jeritan; penuh kemarahan. "Haah ... Haah,"

Baru saja Akashi memutar badannya, tatapannya bertemu dengan iris _aquamarine_ tersebut. Tangannya memegang sebuah kapak dan bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringaian. "A...kashi- _kun_ ," Kaki kanan Akashi mundur selangkah. "akhirnya kau menampakkan dirimu. Aku—Ah, tunggu dulu, Akashi- _kun_!"

Akashi terus berlari, napasnya berderu tidak karuan. Tujuannya kini hanya ada satu; ia harus terus berlari agar dirinya bisa selamat. Padahal ini rumahnya sendiri, tapi entah mengapa rasanya ia tidak menemukan tempat untuk sembunyi. Akashi hanya TERLALU panik.

"Kau tidak bisa lari lagi, Akashi- _kun_." Suara itu, ya, itu adalah suara yang sangat ia takuti. Orang itu terus mengejar dirinya di dalam rumah ini. Kenapa? Kenapa? Apakah dirinya melakukan kesalahan? Ia membuka pintu kamarnya, lalu segera ia masuk ke dalam lemari pakaiannya dan menutupnya dengan rapat. Berharap orang itu tidak menemukannya.

Krieet. Ia bisa mendengar suara pintu kamarnya dibuka secara perlahan. Suara langkah kaki juga terdengar sangat berat di telinganya. "Oh ... Tidak ada di sini ya ..." Jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat, sampai akhirnya ia mendengar pintu kamarnya ditutup dan tidak ada suara apapun lagi. Sunyi.

Merasa dirinya aman, ia segera membuka pintu lemarinya dengan perlahan. Tapi, yang ia lihat pertama kali adalah benda tajam yang mengkilat di depan matanya. "Aku menemukanmu!" Semuanya menjadi gelap. Tubuh Akashi mati rasa.

/

Hal yang pertama kali Akashi lihat adalah dirinya yang sedang diikat di kamarnya sendiri. Ia mencoba melepaskan dirinya, tapi tidak bisa karena ikatan yang dilakukan oleh Kuroko begitu kuat. "Selamat malam, Akashi- _kun_." Iris _crimson_ nya menoleh. Kuroko sedang duduk tenang di atas kursi.

Kuroko memang terlihat sangat biasa saja, tetapi yang membuat Akashi curiga adalah sebuah kapak yang dipegang Kuroko dan beberapa titik noda darah di kemejanya. Apalagi Kuroko tidak memakai jasnya seperti biasa juga membuat Akashi curiga, Kuroko bukanlah orang yang suka membuka jasnya sebelum sampai di rumahnya.

"Aku hanya ingin memeriksa keadaan Akashi- _kun_." kata Kuroko datar. Ia tersenyum tipis lagi, "Oh iya, tidak ada pengganggu lagi di antara kita, Nijimura- _senpai_ yang selalu mencari perhatian denganmu sudah TIDAK ADA lagi! Jadi, tinggal kita berdua saja. Kau senang 'kan? Pasti senang."

Nijimura? Akashi mengerjapkan matanya. "Kuroko, apa yang kaulakukan terhadap Nijimura- _san_?!" Akashi berteriak. Sungguh, Nijimura tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Dilihat dari cara bicara Kuroko, Akashi menyimpulkan bahwa Nijimura sudah tewas; tentu, dibunuh olehnya. Dan, Akashi sama sekali tidak SENANG. Tidak.

" **Kubunuh** ," jawab Kuroko singkat, tatapannya menyiratkan sebuah kebencian. "dia akan menipumu, Akashi- _kun_. Dia mencoba memisahkan kita berdua, kautahu 'kan Akashi- _kun_ ... **Aku sangat mencintaimu dan kau juga merasakan hal seperti itu ya 'kan?** "

"Kau gila, Kuroko. Kau tidak waras." desis Akashi tajam. "Nijimura- _san_ tidak melakukan apa-apa dan kau membunuhnya! Kau harus membayar semua ini, Kuroko!"

"Aku gila karena mencintaimu, Akashi- _kun_." Suara Kuroko bergetar, bahkan Akashi tidak tahu kalau Kuroko bisa berekspresi seperti ini. "Selalu ... Aku selalu memikirkanmu setiap hari dan setiap malam."

"Aku tahu segala tentangmu, dari riwayat keluargamu, teman-temanmu, makanan kesukaanmu," jeda. Kuroko menatap Akashi dengan tatapan kosong. "BAHKAN AKU TAHU RUMAHMU, AKASHI- _KUN_! **ITU ADALAH BUKTI CINTAKU PADAMU! Seharusnya kau mengerti, Akashi-** _ **kun**_ **. Kau tidak membutuhkan Nijimura-** _ **san**_ **, YANG KAU BUTUHKAN HANYALAH AKU!** "

" _Stalker_ sialan, lepaskan aku, Kuroko! Cukup permainannya!" Lagi-lagi Akashi menuntut pembebasan dirinya, namun Kuroko pura-pura tidak tahu. "Tapi, Akashi- _kun_ , kau jahat." Kuroko melayangkan kapaknya ke arah tembok di dekat Akashi. Laki-laki bersurai _crimson_ itu meringis, sepertinya Kuroko sangat serius. " **KAU LEBIH MEMILIH NIJIMURA SIALAN ITU DARIPADA AKU!** "

Kuroko mendekap Akashi, lalu menciumnya secara paksa dan kasar. Akashi menatapnya tajam, penuh kebencian. Ia benci Kuroko karena sudah membunuh orang yang dihormatinya, yang bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa. "Hei, Kuroko," panggil Akashi. "sepertinya kau salah paham."

Kuroko menoleh. "Aku bahkan tidak pernah menyukaimu apalagi mencintaimu, Kuroko." Hati Kuroko berdetak kencang, apa? Akashi ... Tidak menyukainya? "Yang kusukai hanyalah Nijimura- _san_. Selamanya ... Kita hanya seorang teman." Akashi ... Lebih memilih Nijimura?

 _Akashi-_ kun _tidak menyukaiku? Ia lebih memilih Nijimura-_ senpai _? Kenapa? Bukannya dia menyukaiku? BUKANNYA DIA MENYUKAIKU?!_ Kuroko meracau dalam hati. "Bohong ..." Kapaknya ia jatuhkan, tangannya mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Padahal aku menyukaimu ... Mencintaimu ... Akashi- _kun_."

" **Mati kau, sampah.** " kata Akashi penuh penekanan, tatapan tajam dilayangkan kepada Kuroko yang tengah tertunduk, kondisinya benar-benar kacau. Kuroko terdiam sejenak, ia mengambil kapaknya. "Kalau ... Kalau Akashi- _kun_ tidak bisa bersama denganku ..."

Ia menatap Akashi dengan air matanya yang mengalir deras, tanpa ragu-ragu ia mengayunkan kapaknya. " **AKU HARUS MEMBUNUH AKASHI-** _ **KUN**_ **SUPAYA IA TERUS BERSAMAKU! AKASHI-** _ **KUN**_ **, INI BUKTI CINTAKU YANG TULUS KEPADAMU, AKASHI-** _ **KUN**_ **!** " Mata Akashi terbelalak.

"AAARGHHHH!" Dada Akashi terbelah dan mencipratkan darah yang begitu besar. Kuroko menghantam kapak itu berkali-kali, kewarasannya sudah hilang. Ia telah dibutakan oleh rasa ketakutan akan ditolak oleh Akashi. " **Akashi-** _ **kun**_ **milikku! Akashi-** _ **kun**_ **milikku! DENGAN INI KITA BISA TERUS BERSAMA, AKASHI-** _ **KUN**_ **! HAHAHAHA! INI HARI KEBAHAGIAANKU!"**

"K-Kau gila, Kuroko!" Akashi terbatuk kencang serta mengeluarkan darah. "K-KAU ... Egois—uhuk, uhuk."

Kuroko menatap tubuh Akashi yang mengeluarkan darah dengan jumlah yang sangat banyak, dadanya sudah terbelah dan meninggalkan banyak sayatan. "Aku mencintai Akashi- _kun_ dan Akashi- _kun_ merasakan hal yang sama 'kan?"

"TIDAK—EERGH!" Kapak itu dilayangkan ke arah leher, membuat Akashi kehilangan pita suaranya. Jika Kuroko tidak menahan kapaknya, maka lehernya benar-benar akan putus.

"Salah. Jawabannya adalah 'IYA'." Kuroko menaruh jari telunjuknya di depan bibir Akashi. "Dengan keadaanmu yang seperti ini, Akashi- _kun_ hanya tinggal mengangguk."

"Kuulangi ya," Kuroko tersenyum sadis. "Aku mencintai Akashi- _kun_ dan Akashi- _kun_ merasakan hal yang sama 'kan?" Mau tidak mau, Akashi mengangguk, hidupnya akan berakhir di sini—

PLEK. Tulang lehernya tidak sanggup menyangga kepalanya sehingga kepala tersebut terjatuh dan menggelinding ke arah Kuroko. Menyisakan ekspresi pasrah dan ketakutan Akashi yang mewarnai wajahnya. "Aduh, aduh, Akashi- _kun_ ," Kuroko meraih kepala tersebut, lalu mengecupnya tepat di bibir. "kalau begini kita bisa terus bersama. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau seromantis ini ..." Kuroko sudah hilang kendalinya.

Ruangan tersebut benar-benar berantakan dan sangat kotor. Darah mengotori lantai dan dinding secara bersamaan, Kuroko melepaskan ikatan yang mengikat tubuh Akashi tersebut. Segera ia memeluknya dengan erat—wajahnya memerah, tapi entah kenapa matanya malah mengeluarkan air mata. "Sudah kuduga kau menyukaiku, Akashi- _kun_. Kau bahkan membiarkanmu memelukku, HAHA. HAHAHAHAHAHA ..."

Malam hari itu, hujan turun dengan sangat deras.

/ fin /

 **A/N: Errr ...What? Beneran deh. Nggak seperti gaya saya nulis kayak biasa, bisa-bisanya saya nulis KuroAka penuh tragedi kayak gini**

 **Tambahin warningnya: yandere!Kuroko dan insane!Kuroko. XD Saat menulis fic ini, saya malah mikir saya adalah Kuroko v: ditambah lagu-lagu dengan tema yandere diputar terus. *melototin list lagu yandere* XD**

 **Kritik dan saran diterima. Mind to review?**


End file.
